Kaidoh's nightmare
by Nyaa
Summary: Kaidoh has a nightmare . As the title says. doh.


While visitors would appear horrified and concerned, most students in Seishun Gakuen know better that to pay attention to the chilling cries of terror from the tennis courts. It wasn't a rabid dog biting off stranger's hands, nor a half-crazed serial killer hacking up innocent civilians. It was much worse than that. Another agonising scream came form the tennis courts, causing what few students left within the one mile radius to vacate the area in a hurry. Inui Juice had claimed another victim.  
  
One helpless Kaidoh Kaoru watched in horror as Kikumaru Eiji was forced to gulp down a glass of that (he shuddered) "thing", under the watchful evil glinty glasses of Inui Sadaharu. The red head promptly collasped onto the ground joining the other five bodies littering various parts of the tennis courts. He ran past the acrobatic player, who was currently undering going violent pangs of death throes. Kaidoh decided to run faster. "Four more minutes~" came an ominous voice from behind so carefully packaged to sound neutral, that kaidoh thought he imagined the tinge of perverse glee in it. He started running even faster. Kaidoh did not like Inui Juice very much. As he passed by his fallen comrades, he couldn't help staring with a mixture of fascination and horror. The souless eyes of oishi, or the greenish froth bubbling continously out of Tezuka's mouth, and shit, was Momoshiro's carcass still twitching?! Each regular going through InuiHell provided dollops of incentive for him to finish his other thirty laps. What ever possessed ryuzakisensei to make Inui stand in as coach!? He didn't see how killing the tennis team was going to help them win the nationals.  
  
"Ten seconds left..." This time, the sadistic joy in the voice was completely unmasked. Kaidoh winced. He did NOT want inui juice. With a last ditch effort, scrambled towards the finishing line, pushing Fuji over in his desperation.  
  
Evil glinty glasses glinted more than before, as the juice was pushed forward to Fuji. "Ah, lets see how it tastes this time" Fuji smiled as he accepted the glass. Inui's glasses gleamed about fifty watts brighter than before and Kaidoh suddenly felt very worried for Fuji. Within seconds, the tensai was another of Inui's statistics, adding up to the grand total of six twitching bodies on the floor. Kaidoh found cause to be afraid. Largely because he suddenly realised he was the only living person in the vicinity of the scary sempai. Him and the very scary sempai with glinty glasses... There was silence all around, and even the birds and bees were quiet. The Inui took one step towards Kaidoh, as the latter shrank back. He didn't like how Inui's glasses were glinting. It wasn't as if they weren't glinting before, but now, the level of glintiness was positively hair- raising.  
  
"And now, its just the two of us, finally..." Kaidoh stared in horror as Inui started to grow larger, towering over him until all light from the sun was blocked. He paled. He didn't run three hundred rounds in thirty minutes for this. It was. the Big. Scary. Seme. In. the Sky.  
  
"I am bigsemeinthesky. muhahahahah" confirmed the gigantic Inui. Kaidoh wanted to run and found that he couldn't, partly because he was scared shitless, and also partly because the bigsemeinthesky was rather sexy.  
  
"Come now, kaidoh." the BigSeme in TheSky reached a huge hand down to grab the boy, lifting the trembling mamushi up. "I made a whole pot of InuiLuvLuvJuice for you. To turn you into my sweet, pliant, obediant uke."  
  
At that sentence, enough horror generated in Kaidoh to start his limbs flaying again. He DID NOT WANT INUI JUICE!!! Much less INUI Uke Juice!!!! But all his kicking struggling, biting, hissing was to no avail. The bigseme in teh sky was too powerful!  
  
"Kaidoh, behave yourself." The bigseme gave kaidoh and BigSemeLook, and the boy found all strength removed from him, and could only stare back helplessly at the powerful seme Inui. Inui thebigsemeinthesky flashed his teeth in a huge grin, and with a sploosh, he dropped his little uke mamushi into the PinkInuiLuvLuvJuice of Ultimate Ukeness. Kaidoh screamed as the pink took over his entire being, and all he could hear was deep evil sexy chuckle of the BigSemeintheSky.  
  
And then, he woke, chest heaving, and breathing ragged from the serious trauma his mind had inflicted upon him. An arm raised to his face, he heaved a sigh of relief. It was just a dream. More accurately, it was just a very very bad nightmare. Kaidoh was just about to go back to sleep, when a head of spikey hair appeared in his field of vision. "I made breakfast." As his eyes focused on the glass of green juice dangling in front of his face, Kaidoh fainted like the uke he was. 


End file.
